Other relationships
by luisaakainsane
Summary: There are other relationships besides friendship.


**A/N: **Just a short one. Yesterday, I watched "Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham..." again. God, I love Bollywood movies. And then I got the idea for this fic.

* * *

For Ted, it was love at first sight. Since 2008, since he saw him the first time, he knew it. _He_ or no one. Since Night of Champions 2008, the two were inseparable. From the very first moment, there was the right chemistry between them. They were best friends. But only friends. Nothing more.

"Why am I still playing with you?" Ted asked Cody, when the two once again sat on front of the Xbox, "Every time I lose!"

"Well, probably you're still playing with me because you love me!" Cody joked.

"Yeah, sure!" was Ted's response, who laughed. But secretly he thought 'Yes, Cody. I love you. With all my heart and soul. Since the day we met. Since the first time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.'

The next morning they prepared themselves for the departure, because it was Tuesday.

"Bye, Teddy..." Cody said and hugged his best friend goodbye, "...see you in a few days!"

"Yeah, Codes. Bye."

Ted missed him already now. But he was also glad about a few days of distance from Cody. That gave him time to think. Should he tell him? How would he react?

A few days later, the two saw each other again. The show was over, they were in the locker room and changed, when Ted made a decision. He finished changing, packed up his things and waited until Cody was finished with changing. When he was finished, Ted went up to him, took up his arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Ted? What are you doing?" Cody asked, totally confused.

"There are other relationships besides friendship. Full of feelings we can not understand. Feelings we do not want to understand..." He pressed Cody firmly against the wall and squeezed his hand, looking deep into Cody's eyes, "Does it hurt?" Cody shook his head. "There are relationships for which we have no words, we can only feel..." He squeezed his hand tighter. "Does it hurt?" Cody shook his head. "There are relationships that know no borders and no taboos." Now, Ted squeezed his hand tighter, still looking into the eyes he adored so much. "Does it hurt?" And Cody shook his head again. "There are relationships that lead two hearts together. Relationships full of love and full of passion."

Cody looked at him, a bit horrified, tore himself away, took his bag and ran away.

"Fuck! I've screwed up!" Ted said to himself and banged his fist against the wall. He was on his way to the hotel, to the room that he shared with Cody. Ted had suspected that Cody would not be there. And he was right. No sign of Cody. He threw his bag into a corner and sat on the floor. He began to cry.

"Great! I have lost my best friend. The best friend I have ever had. And that only because I love him and had to tell him about my feelings. Dammit!"

Meanwhile, Cody was sitting on a bench that stood in the park, which belonged to the hotel where the two had checked in. He thought about what Ted had told him. Ted loved him? Cody was surprised by this confession. It's not that he found Ted was ugly. No, to be honest, he found him very attractive. His eyes, his smile, his well trained body. He really found him very attractive. And now he wasn't sure anymore. Did he feel eventually more than friendship for Ted?

'Maybe we should give it a chance.' he thought. So he went back to their hotel room. He opened the door and what he saw there broke his heart. Ted was sitting on the floor, his face was cupped in his hands, and he cried.

"Teddy..." Cody said softly.

"Cody..." Ted replied, lethargically and without looking at Cody.

"I'm sorry that I just ran away."

"It's okay. I get it..."

"No. I don't think you get it. I think we should give it a try."

"What? Give what a try?" Ted asked in unbelief, finally looking at his best friend.

"This!" the younger man said. He sat himself on Ted's legs, put his legs around Ted's hips, cupped his face in his hand and kissed him. It was just a short kiss, because Ted was very surprised and he pushed Cody away. He had expected everything, but he hadn't expected _this_. He looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of cousre I'm sure! I've been thinking a lot. And I had to realize that I'm very attracted to you. And I trust you. You're one of the most important persons in my life. I don't want to lose you. So, we should give us a chance, shouldn't we?" he said. And he truly meant it. Now it was Ted who took Cody's face in his hands and kissed him. He parted his lips and his tongue was looking for the way into Cody's mouth. Cody opened his mouth with pleasure. Their tongues were dancing a soft dance. But then, Cody broke the kiss.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Ted replied and hugged Cody.


End file.
